warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing
Fishing is a non-combat activity introduced in the Plains of Eidolon, that allow players to catch fish which can then be used as resources for various crafting requirements. How to Fish Acquiring Fishing Spear Once players have earned enough Standing with the Ostrons by completing Bounties from Konzu or Incursions on the Plains of Eidolon, they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at fisher Hai-Luk located to the left of the stairway into Cetus. Preparing to Fish Once a Fishing Spear is purchased the player can then equip it in the Gear menu. Once equipped the player can head out into the plains and find eligible bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, and the ocean. In order for fish to begin spawning the player must bring out the fishing spear from the Gear menu (default hold and select the spear). Catching Fish While aiming the spear (default hold ), environmental sounds will be dampened, allowing the player to listen for the splashing and bubbling of nearby fish. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and spear them by pressing the fire button (default ). The spear has travel time, therefore the player must adjust trajectory based on distance from the fish. Abilities like Zephyr's Jet Stream can decrease the spear's travel time. If successful the player will be shown holding the catch with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight displayed in the lower right infobox. If the player misses, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away. Scaring the fish multiple times could result in them de-spawning. Fish Uses You can turn in your catches at Hai-Luk either for Standing with the Ostron or to cut them up into generic resources (Fish Meat, Fish Oil, Fish Scales) and a resource specific to each type of fish. Species Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." *Reliably found in the large lake in front of Cetus during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Tulok spear is most effective *Lured out by Pepper Bait and Twilight Bait |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." *Reliably found in the large lake in front of Cetus during both night and day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Tulok spear is most effective |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." *Reliably found in shallow, landlocked bodies of water during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Peram spear is most effective |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." *Reliably found in deeper, landlocked bodies of water during the day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Tulok spear is most effective |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." *Reliably found in deeper, landlocked bodies of water during the night. *The Peram spear is most effective, though the Lanzo spear will still catch it in one hit. The Tulok spear will require at two or three hits. |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." *Reliably found on coast lines of the ocean during both night and day. *All spears are able to catch in one hit, though the Tulok spear is most effective |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." *Sometimes found on coast line of the ocean during the day. *Peppered or Twilight Bait may increase its spawn chance but are not required. *The Tulok spear is most effective, though the Peram spear will still catch it in one hit. The Lanzo spear will require at two or three hits. |-|Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day, found more commonly at dawn and dusk. *The Tulok and Lanzo spears will catch in one hit. The Peram spear will require at two or three hits. *Twilight Bait recommended. |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day, found more commonly at dawn and dusk. *The Tulok and Lanzo spears will catch in one hit. The Peram spear will require at two or three hits. *Twilight Bait recommended. |-|Cuthol = *Rarely found in shallow, landlocked bodies of water during the night. *The Peram spear is most effective. *Cuthol Bait recommended. |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the lake and ambushes passing prey." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night and day. *(Speculation) Appear most active during dawn/dusk periods. *The Lanzo spear is most effective *Murkray Bait recommended. |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." *Rarely found in the large lake in front of Cetus during the night and day. *The Peram spear is most effective. *Norg Bait recommended. |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." *Rarely found on coast lines of the ocean during the night. *The Peram spear is recommended. The Tulok spear can require between 4 to 6 hits to catch. *Glappid Bait recommended. *Can weight over 40 Kg (bug?) Fishing Locations and Biomes Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *The large lake in front of Cetus: **Mawfish (common at day) **Charc Eel (common at night and day) **Norg (rare at night, special bait) *Landlocked bodies of water scattered around the plains: **Yogwun (common at day) **Khut-Khut (common at day) **Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) **Cuthol (rare at night, special bait) *Coast lines of the ocean (far left and right to Cetus gate): **Goopolla (common at night and day) **Tralok (common at day) **Sharrac (rare at night and day, general bait) **Karkina (rare at night and day, general bait) **Murkray (rare at day and night, special bait) **Glappid (rare at night, special bait) *Anywhere: **Boot Bait Certain types of fish will spawn with more certainty with the use of specific bait. The following claims are from user testing and may not be accurate *All baits last 30 seconds (They end when they start sinking). *All fish are able to be fished without bait, the bait just increases the spawn rate. *Rare baits (such as those for the Murkray) appear to work most effectively when thrown into an area with circles of bubbles/waves appearing on the surface of the water (shown right). These hotspots seem to move every 1-3 minutes to a set nearby location in a random pattern. *Using bait might be affected by a hidden cooldown period, not spawning the special fish for a certain duration. *Currently special baits are not consistent. Sometimes the bait will not attract the special type of fish that it should attract no matter how much bait is thrown in. *Though bait is said to lure fish, it may not lure any fish in the duration it is out for. Products All fish species are graded in three size-classes. Specific weight of fish is relevant only for bragging rights. Notes *The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually spawns in. *Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), water effects (reflection and lighting), and time of day (some fish are luminescent at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. *Spears are affected by Flight Speed buffs, such as Zephyr's Jet Stream. *Spear type does not seem to influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be speared by any spear, although non-specialized spears would perform worse, requiring several hits. **This can be counteracted by Warframe abilities that buff weapon damage, such as Rhino's Roar or Volt's Static Discharge passive. **Stealth crit also applies to the fishing spears provided your Warframe is invisible and the fish is not in an "alerted" state (additional testing needed). *Ivara's Dashwire ability can create ziplines above the water to get a better spotting view, however it is not possible to zoom in with the fishing spear while on the zipline. *Ivara's Navigator ability can be used to steer the fishing spear. *Banshee's Sonar ability can be used to highlight the fish, though they won't appear in minimaps. *Wading into the water will scare away the fish. At night it will also apply a weak proc, quartering your shield capacity for 1 second and draining 100 energy. *You can bullet-jump above the water-surfaces in order to scan for the fishes; use aim gliding, mid-air slides, and double-jumps to maneuver yourself back on shore. *Fish are tradeable as crafting components. *Number of fish caught is affected by Resource Boosters, although the booster only seems to be taken into account once the player returns to Cetus. *When holding a fishing spear, warframe abilities can not be used, but any active abilities will remain active for their remaining duration. *Transference is disabled when holding a fishing spear. Bugs *Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. This can be seen using the Luminous Dye. *Fish can appear to be floating above the water. In this case, it is also possible for them to float near the water above the ground. Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22